patrick_carmonafandomcom-20200215-history
Sombrero Wearing Dinosaur
Sombrero wearing dinosaur... I’m sure the title raises more eyebrows than interest, before you begin thinking this is a troll pasta, it's not, it's nothing more than a story. Billy woke up in the middle of the night, awakened by one of his usual nightmares, but this time they were worse; instead of seeing them die, he was the one who killed them, cold sweat rolled down his forehead, his eyes were wide open, they felt like he hadn't closed them in hours. The nightmare played on his head all over again like someone just pressed the rewind button and played it again from the beginning, Billy's hands felt frozen like pitchforks, shaking, trying to get a grip onto something, his eyes just stared blankly at the blankets covering his legs, when the nightmare slowly faded in his mind, he raised his head slowly and right in front of his bed saw...a big...yellow...T-rex wearing what seemed to be a pretty big but tight for his size sombrero, he was pretty small for a T-rex but it was still big none of the less, his head touched the ceiling, and he had his tail wrapped around him on the floor, it was too big for the room. Billy tried to scream but suddenly something hit him in the head like a hammer, if the hammer was real it would have blown Billy's head to bits, heck, the image of his wall covered in blood, brains and bits of head was already on his mind, the image stayed for a couple of seconds before his mind focused back on the dinosaur. A dinosaur Billy could swear he had met before. The dinosaur leaned forward, Billy could feel the dinosaur's warm breath on his face, Billy could now make out more details from the Sombrero, it was made with light brown felt, it had a crimson and white floral pattern on the sides and on the top, with shiny gold colored glitter on the white spots. The dinosaur stared at Billy for almost a full minute, Billy was surprised to find that he was not only not afraid of the dinosaur but he kind of felt safe around him, the dinosaur opened his mouth and spoke, oddly enough his mouth was not moving as he talked, it was like someone was inside the dinosaur and was talking from inside. -”You okay Danny?” asked the dinosaur with a deep voice which oddly enough sounded more human than anything else. Danny nodded slowly, as he dragged his knees up to his chest and the wrapped his arms around them, eying the dinosaur hoping he was here to help. The dinosaur raised his head and then slowly looked at the digital clock sitting on Danny's nightstand, the clock shined the numbers 6:25 on its screen, the dinosaur turned his head to Danny then spoke again: -“Nightmares again? You should go back to sleep Teddy.” Teddy shook his head quickly, as he unfolded his legs slowly and said: -“I'm afraid of the nightmares...” he said in what sounded more like a whimper, the dinosaur looked around the room, his tail slammed against one of the nightstand's legs, knocking it over, but neither the boy or the dinosaur cared, not even his who were parents sleeping next door noticed the sound. -“What's your name?” Teddy asked as the dinosaur looked at the toys sitting on Teddy's shelf, the dinosaur stared blankly at a Teddy bear on the shelf as he spoke: -“Don't you remember my name? We used to be good friends Steve...” Steve blinked not remembering being friends with any dinosaur, but that might explain why he felt that way with Jerry, yes, Jerry, he remembered now: -“It's Jerry, right?” Steve asked as he crawled to the other end of his bed slowly, the dinosaur looked over and nodded with a smile on his reptilian lips, he then turned around holding a Teddy bear with the name Joshua on it: -“This one is yours right?” Jerry handed it over to Joshua who hopped off the bed almost tripping over the dinosaur's tail, once Joshua got back his balance he nodded and took it, squeezing it in a hug: -“Can we play a game?” Joshua smiled softly to him, the dinosaur returned the smile and nodded, they both sat on the ground and played with Joshua's toys, Joshua played as the teddy bear, and Jerry played as the man in the jacket with the knife in the right pocket, they both made jokes and laughed as they played. Then they played checkers, Joshua was the black ones, and Jerry the red ones Then they played robbers and cops, Joshua was the cop, and Jerry was the robber. Then they played firefighters, Joshua was the firefighter and Jerry was the knife Then they played superheroes, Joshua was the superhero and Jerry the multiple stab wounds. Then they played knights and dragons, Joshua was the gun, and Jerry the bullet piercing the skull. They played checkers, Susan was the dead body, Jerry was the father. Finally they played hide and seek in Susan's bedroom, Susan was the sin, Jerry was the broken glass. They kept playing until it was time for Susan to get ready for school, he heard the door of her parents bedroom open and the steps of someone walking towards her bedroom, Susan panicked, the room was a mess, toys were all over the floor and there was the dinosaur, she quickly turned to the dinosaur and... He was gone... Billy's mother opened the door and frowned at the sight of all the toys lying on the floor, after a good scolding and some breakfast, Billy was ready for school, Billy stood in front of the entrance door, waiting for his mother to bring his favorite Donald Duck winter hat from his room, she quickly ran down the stairs with the hat in hand, she gave it to Billy as she opened the door, the bus was about to arrive at any moment, outside, the front lawn looked completely white due to all the snow covering it, except for a spot with yellow snow his father was trying to cover with more snow: -“That asshole of Lucas took a piss drunk on our lawn this morning again,” the father said to his wife between growls of anger and tiredness. Billy was about to walk out when his mother got in his way, she dropped on her knees and gave Billy a little kiss on the cheek: -“I'm sorry I scolded you hunny but you can't mess your room like that...” she stared into his eyes “I hope I was not too harsh on you, was it one of your nightmares again?” she said concerned. Billy shook his head, what a lying prick. Meanwhile the father had the idea of following that asshole of Lucas next time he took a piss and slam his head with the shovel over and over until his brains scattered all over the white snow, like painting on a blank canvas, then take a smoke while sitting on his dead body, the image flashed through his head, a little smiled showed in his face, but again, it was just an idea. Billy got on the bus and the day unfolded like any other day. The bus drove down the lane, the sky had not a single cloud and the sun shined so much that the snow was almost able to blind someone, the bus stopped right in front of Billy's house, he hopped off the bus carefully not to miss a step and fall, then made his way to the house, he stopped by the doorstep and ringed the doorbell, his mother opened the door and smiled down to Billy who proceeded to walk in. REWIND The bus drove down the lane, the sky had a bunch of clouds but the sun shined so much that the snow was almost able to blind someone, the bus stopped right in front of Billy's house, he hopped off the bus carefully not to miss a step and fall on his face, then made his way to the house, he stopped by the doorstep and ringed the doorbell, his mother opened the door and stared down at Billy who proceeded to walk in. REWIND The bus drove down the lane, the sky had plenty of clouds but the sun shined so much that the snow was able to blind someone, the bus stopped right in front of Billy's house, he hopped off the bus carefully not to miss a step and fall on his face and bleed on the clean sidewalk, then made his way to the house, he stopped by the doorstep and ringed the doorbell, his mother opened the door and frowned down at Billy who proceeded to walk in. REWIND The bus drove down the lane, the sky was cloudy there was no sight of the sun, the bus stopped right in front of Billy's house, he hopped off the bus carefully not to miss a step and fall on his face, break his little skull and soil the clean sidewalk with his brains, then made his way to the house, he stopped by the doorstep and ringed the doorbell, no response...ringed again...no response, he then realized the door was opened, 2 cops were inside, looking down at 2 dead bodies on the kitchen floor. Jimmy stared at the 2 dead bodies, he could not see their faces and he did not want to in case those were his... - “Excuse me...are you Jimmy?” one of the cops asked who noticed Steve by the door. Steve nodded very slowly. The cop sighed and then said: - “We are sorry about what happened...we will try to find who did it...okay?” the cop stared into Joshua's eyes trying to comfort him with an arm around his shoulder, the other cop was scratching his head while inspecting the bodies: - “It's like a dinosaur did it...” It does not get any better than this. REWIND It does not get any better than this. REWIND This sucks I need a drink. Category:CreepyPasta/TrollPasta Category:WTF Archives